


Be Careful

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [24]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I’ll call you when I land,” Jaden pulled on his suit jacket.Jonathan stood up and walked him to the door.“Be careful,” Jonathan pressed a kiss to Jaden’s lips before stepping back so the younger man could leave.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 9





	Be Careful

Spending the evening with Jaden had taken the sting of the Blues’ victory away from Jonathan. Spending time with Jaden always soothed any worries Jonathan had - always made him take the time and turn his brain off, making him able to just focus on the younger man.

So he had made tacos - shut up, Kaner, he could cook ground beef - and they had spent the rest of the night making out on the couch like teenagers until Jonathan had scooped up Jaden and carried him to the bedroom.

But then came the worst part. Having to watch Jaden get dressed. It was early, barely six am and Jaden needed to get back to his hotel for team breakfast before they flew out.

“I’ll call you when I land,” Jaden pulled on his suit jacket.

Jonathan stood up and walked him to the door.

“Be careful,” Jonathan pressed a kiss to Jaden’s lips before stepping back so the younger man could leave.

“I’ll text you when I get back to the hotel.” Jaden pulled him down for another kiss, grinning into it as Jonathan backed him up against the door.

“If you don’t leave now,” Jonathan mumbled as he pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Jaden’s, “I’m kidnapping you and never letting you leave.”

Jaden huffed out a laugh and gave him one kiss before slipping out of the door, calling, “love you!” over his shoulder.

“Love you, too,” Jonathan replied, leaning on the doorframe, “text me when your plane lands also.”

“Okay.”

Jonathan stayed leaning against the doorframe until Jaden was in the elevator and the doors shut.

He hated saying good-bye.


End file.
